


what is even real anymore

by sunshineshades



Series: SVT/Woozi oneshot i wrote during partial lockdown [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, i don't know what to put in tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineshades/pseuds/sunshineshades
Summary: Jihoon was surprised to see Seokmin standing still at the door late at night.OR alternatively, Seokmin was scared to go to the toilet alone and Jihoon accompanied him.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: SVT/Woozi oneshot i wrote during partial lockdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	what is even real anymore

**Author's Note:**

> It's partial lockdown here at my place and although I do have many wips to work on, I want to write something really short and quick. So here we are.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Jihoon when he spotted Seokmin at the door to his room, frozen like a statue. He almost cursed out loud at the sight of the boy. The way Seokmin just stood still at his spot surprised Jihoon especially now that it's night. And the fact that the whole dorm was engulfed in dark didn't help at all. Not that Jihoon believed in ghosts or anything. 

"H-Hyung," Seokmin said quietly, his voice shaking. It almost sounded like a whisper. 

"What?"

"I think...I think..."

"You think what?"

"I think I saw something."

Jihoon casted a skeptical look at Seokmin. "What do you mean ‘something’?"

Seokmin looked to his left and right and left again before he fixed his eyes on Jihoon. The boy seemed hesitant to speak. But Jihoon could get the gist of it somehow. There's only one thing that could make Seokmin restless in the dead of night. 

"Ghost?" Jihoon said. 

Seokmin gasped. "Hyung!" he whispered. "You can't say that out loud. They'll hear you!"

"Seokmin, ghosts don't exist. They're just a figment of your overly wild and vivid imagination. It's a trick of mind. You should not be fooled."

"But I saw it."

"Seokmin."

"Just now. And I heard a sound. From the kitchen."

"And how did you hear that exactly? I mean, the distance between the kitchen and your room is not that close. Plus, you're not really a light sleeper to begin with."

It took quite some time for Seokmin to respond. "I, uh, I wanted to...go to the toilet."

"Toilet?" Jihoon huffed out a laugh. 

"W-What?"

"Nothing. So I guess you're scared to go there now, huh?"

A brief silence. "Yeah," Seokmin replied, slightly embarrassed. 

Jihoon approached the scared one and gave a light tap on his arm. "Come, I'll accompany you to the toilet. I'm hungry anyway. That's why I woke up now of all time."

Seokmin shivered in delight. "Really, hyung?" He took hold of Jihoon's arm and clung beside the other as if his very life depended on it. 

"Yeah," Jihoon said plainly. He didn't actually mind the skinship as long as it wasn't forced on him and he was the one who initiated it. Also if it was Seokmin. _Wait, did I just seriously think that?_

The two boys made their way to the kitchen in the dark, sticking close to each other as they walked together. By the time they reached the place, Jihoon fumbled for the switch and turned on the lamp. Seokmin let out a breath of relief and rushed to the toilet to do his initial business. Jihoon shook his head at the other, a small smile curved on his lips, and opened the fridge. There were side dishes, kimchi someone's mother sent them, two bottles of water, some opened chocolate bars, and grocery items. Jihoon contemplated. 

There's ice cream in the freezer but it didn't sound like a good idea to Jihoon. They got packs of ramen stacked somewhere in the cabinet but Jihoon was feeling too lazy to cook one right now. He looked around again and saw the bread. That will do, Jihoon thought. He grabbed a spoon and peanut butter from the fridge and brought it to the dining table. 

"Just bread, hyung?" 

Jihoon looked up to see Seokmin, now back from the toilet. "Yeah, ramen is time-consuming. I'm not gonna waste my night away cooking and eating it," he said and proceeded to spoon out some peanut butter. 

Seokmin laughed and took a seat at the table, sitting right across Jihoon. The two of them exchanged a look with each other. Jihoon studied Seokmin, his hand momentarily stopped spreading the peanut butter on his bread. Seokmin, on the other hand, slowly grew nervous under the other's scrutiny and glanced around a few times before he looked at Jihoon again. 

"Don't tell me you're too scared to go back to your room," Jihoon spoke after the short silence, half guessing.   
  
Seokmin laughed nervously in response. 

Jihoon sighed. For a split second,   
he found it a little silly and ridiculous in a cute way. "Whatever. You can stay here if you want to. But I'm not making you sandwich. You got that?"

A wide smile graced Seokmin's features. "Thank you, hyung," said the boy, his eyes crinkled adorably. 

Jihoon hummed and immediately focused back on his bread before he blushed and embarrassed himself in front of Seokmin. They spent some time sitting there in silence with Jihoon eating his peanut butter sandwich and Seokmin staring at the older boy. Jihoon had no idea what time it was right now. And the way Seokmin was staring at him made him a little bit uncomfortable and nervous. But he made sure the other couldn't detect it from his expression. For a second, Jihoon was grateful he was born with such kind of skill. 

After he had successfully dealt with his hunger issue, Jihoon and Seokmin went back to their respective room. However, as soon as Jihoon turned off the lamp, he heard a loud thud somewhere from the kitchen. He paused and frowned. Seokmin, on the contrary, jumped, clung to Jihoon, and began to whimper. 

"It's nothing, Seokmin. Don't worry," Jihoon said in a low mutter, gently patting Seokmin's arm a few times to calm down the latter. But Jihoon found himself petrified for a moment when he saw a shadow at a corner of the kitchen, its shape almost identical to a human. Jihoon blinked several times to make sure he was seeing things right. He tried to recall if there was any item at the corner that might resemble a human's height but fretted when nothing entered his mind. 

Had his imagination become overly wild and vivid now? Was his mind trying to play a trick on him? Did he just get fooled? He questioned himself. Jihoon stared at the shadow a moment longer, his heartbeat quickened. The shadow hadn't even budged one bit, however, and if what he was seeing right now was real Jihoon would like to assume it was just chilling there with no intention to harm any living beings inside this house. 

"Hyung?" Seokmin's whisper snapped Jihoon out of his mind. 

He quickly shot a look at Seokmin   
and studied him for a while. It didn't seem as though Seokmin had seen the shadow which was great. He definitely should take the scared boy back to his room before things got worse. "O-Oh. Come on, let's go." Before long Jihoon dragged Seokmin away from the place. 

That night, Jihoon couldn't get a wink of sleep thinking about the questionable shadow he saw. _What is even real anymore?_ Jihoon wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know how it became this way. 
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
